Amnesie
by Munkustrap
Summary: Akane verliert das Gedächtnis ...


Folgenden Satz (nur mit fansub statt fanfic) habe ich schon so oft gelesen, dass ich beschlossen habe, diesen hier anzuwenden:  
  
This is a free fanfic, not for sale, rent or auction.   
  
Wem die Figuren gehören, weiß jeder, also was soll ich davon reden…  
  
Die Idee kam mir nachts im Bett vor dem einschlafen. Wie so viele, nur dass sich diese als hartnäckig erwiesen hat und aufgeschrieben werden wollte. Eine typische „Was wäre wenn…?" Story. Zuerst wollte ich eine andere Art Geschichte daraus machen, aber die Story hat sich anders entwickelt, als ich gedacht habe. Auch die Länge hat mich überrascht. An manchen Stellen holpert es noch etwas, aber es ist ja auch erst meine dritte FF. Viel Vergnügen.  
  
Langsam wurde ich wach. Ich fühlte mich seltsam matt. „Was ist denn mit mir los?" dachte ich, denn irgendwie fühlte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sofort - geblendet von der Helligkeit – wieder. Ich wollte meine Augen reiben, da stellte ich fest, dass eine Kanüle in meinem Arm steckte, gleichzeitig wurde mir das gleichmäßige „Piep, Piep, Piep, …" bewusst. Mir wurde klar, dass ich in einem Krankenhaus liegen musste.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich mich, denn ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen wieder, gewöhnte mich an die Helligkeit und langsam wurde mein Blick scharf. Ich sah mich um.   
  
Links von mir waren etliche medizinisch aussehende Geräte, darunter der Herzmonitor, von dem das piepen stammte. Rechts standen ein Stuhl und eines dieser fahrbaren Nachtkästchen, die so typisch für ein Krankenhaus sind. Auf dem Nachtkästchen eine Vase mit Blumen, die bereits die Köpfe hängen ließen, und etliche Karten, bei denen es sich wohl um Wünsche zur baldigen Genesung handelte. Über mir der Galgen, von dem eine Strippe herunterbaumelte. „Das muß der Rufknopf sein.", dachte ich und griff danach. Es war, als müsste ich meine Hand durch Sirup bewegen.   
  
Dreimal drückte ich den Knopf und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.  
  
Hastige, laute Schritte näherten sich, die Tür ging auf und eine Krankenschwester sah herein. „Sie sind endlich wach", rief sie, drehte sich zur Tür hinaus und rief nach dem Chefarzt.   
  
„Endlich?", dachte ich seltsam beunruhigt. „Was ist mit mir passiert?", fragte ich die Krankenschwester, die nun wieder im Zimmer war. Ich erschrak, als ich meine Stimme hörte. Rauh und kratzig hörte sie sich an. „Der Chefarzt kommt gleich, der wird Ihnen alles sagen.", entgegnete die Krankenschwester.  
  
Eilige Schritte näherten sich, die Tür ging auf und zwei Männer traten ein. Einer war mir seltsam vertraut, aber ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, woher ich ihn kannte. Der andere im weißen Kittel war wohl der Chefarzt. Er kam auf mich zu und sagte: "Sie haben uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht, wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie Schmerzen?" „Matt, keine Schmerzen", krächzte ich. „Daß Sie sich schwach fühlen ist ganz normal, schließlich lagen Sie drei Monate im Koma. Erinnern Sie sich, was passiert ist?" „Drei Monate? … Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht. Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich eigentlich?" „Sie sind im Aishindou-Krankenhaus. Sie und ihre Familie hatten einen Unfall."   
  
„Meine Familie?", fragte ich verständnislos. Der Chefarzt stutzte bei meinem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. „Können Sie sich an etwas aus Ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern?" fragte er besorgt. Ich dachte kurz nach. „Nein, da ist nichts, nur Leere." „Wissen Sie wie Sie heißen? Ihren Geburtstag? Wo Sie wohnen?" Es war wie ein Schock als ich merkte, dass ich diese Sachen nicht wusste. Stumm schüttelte ich den Kopf.   
  
„Amnesie.", bemerkte der Doktor. „Nicht ungewöhnlich, bedenkt man Ihre Verletzungen. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, die Erinnerungen kommen schon wieder. Sie heißen Akane Tendo und sind sechzehn Jahre alt. Sie und Ihre Familie wohnen in Nerima / Tokyo. Vor drei Monaten ist ein Unglück passiert, bei dem 53 Menschen den Tod fanden, darunter Ihre Familie. Ihr Vater und Ihre zwei Schwestern sind tot. Ihre Mutter ist, wie ich erfahren habe, schon vor langer Zeit gestorben, als Sie noch ein Baby waren." „Kasumi, Nabiki, … waren das meine Schwestern?" Der Chefarzt drehte sich zu dem zweiten Mann um, der noch bei der Tür stand. „Ja" sagte dieser und stellte sich mit ans Bett. „Dies ist Dr. Tofu. Soweit ich weiß ein Freund Ihrer Familie und Ihr Hausarzt. Erinnern Sie sich an ihn?" stellte der Chefarzt ihn vor. „Er ist mir vertraut, so als sollte ich ihn kennen." erwiderte ich. „Gut. Alle weiteren Erklärungen überlasse ich dann meinem Kollegen. Bis sie sich wieder stark genug fühlen werden Sie hier bleiben." sagte der Chefarzt, „Schwester, sorgen Sie für eine leichte Mahlzeit, Sie wissen ja, was am Besten ist." „Wird erledigt" entgegnete diese und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer.  
  
Dr. Tofu erklärte mir, wie es nun weitergeht und erzählte mir Details aus meinem bisherigen Leben, soweit er diese kannte. Ab und zu kam es mir vor, als würde ich mich an das eine oder andere erinnern. Meist kam es mir aber so vor, als würde er nur irgendeine Geschichte erzählen, nicht aber Sachen, die mir tatsächlich passiert sind. Als er erzählte, daß ich Kampfsport betreiben würde, hatte ich eine Erklärung dafür, warum ich das Gefühl hatte, etwas würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen. Als ich Ihn darauf ansprach, stimmte er mir zu. „Dein Körper ist es gewohnt, voller Kraft und Energie zu sein, so dass Dein jetziger Zustand ihm fremd ist und dies erzeugt in Deinem Unterbewusstsein wohl das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sobald Du wieder zu Kräften kommst, wird dieses Gefühl verschwinden."   
  
Ein paar Tage später wurde ich nach einer gründlichen Untersuchung schließlich entlassen und Dr. Tofu brachte mich zuerst zum Friedhof und dann nach Hause. Dort wartete ein großer Stapel Post auf Erledigung. „Die wichtigsten Behördengänge sind bereits erledigt, aber Versicherungen und Kontoüberschreibungen musst Du selbst erledigen. Die dazu nötigen Unterlagen sind glaube ich bereits in dem Stapel Post. Sieh alles in Ruhe durch und wenn Du Fragen hast, ich bin jederzeit für Dich da. Außerdem habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass einige Vorräte im Haus sind, Du brauchst also nicht gleich einkaufen zu gehen." „Vielen Dank Dr. Tofu. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann." „Werde einfach wieder das Mädchen, das ich kenne und finde Deine Erinnerungen wieder." Lächelnd verabschiedete sich Dr. Tofu.  
  
Ich wanderte durch das Haus und sah mir alles an, was eventuell meine Erinnerungen wecken könnte. Etliches kam mir bekannt vor, aber die Erinnerungen wollten nicht kommen. Im Familienaltar standen die Bilder von Vater, Kasumi und Nabiki neben dem Bild meiner Mutter. Eine Welle von Traurigkeit überrollte mich und mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Ich hatte zwar immer noch keine detaillierten Erinnerungen an meine Familie, aber zum ersten Mal spürte ich das Gefühl eines großen Verlustes. Mir wurde richtig bewusst dass ich jetzt allein auf der Welt war.  
  
Nachdem die ersten Tränen versiegt waren, kümmerte ich mich um die Post. Neben den üblichen Rechnungen, Werbesendungen und Kondolenzbriefen (Gibt es diesen Brauch überhaupt in Japan?) waren auch die von Dr. Tofu angesprochenen Versicherungsunterlagen, die ich durcharbeitete und zur Rücksendung fertigmachen wollte. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass ich wohl auf absehbare Zeit keinerlei Geldprobleme mehr haben sollte und dass mir ein Bankkonto fehlte. Ein Schreiben von der Bank mit der Bitte persönlich vorbeizukommen um die Kontenüberschreibung vorzunehmen war ebenfalls dabei. Dies wollte ich nach dem Mittagessen gleich erledigen, denn dann konnte ich die Sache mit den Versicherungen auch abschließen.  
  
Als ich fast fertig war, fiel mir eine seltsame Postkarte in die Hände, die mir vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Panda abgebildet und auf der Rückseite stand: „Hallo! Bringe Ranma aus China mit. Saotome". Die Postkarte war an meinen Vater adressiert. „Ranma aus China? Saotome?" dachte ich verwundert, „offenbar ein alter Freund meines Vaters, der noch nicht weiß, dass er tot ist." Ich zuckte die Achseln und dachte nicht weiter über die Postkarte nach.  
  
Ich erledigte den Rest der Post, machte mir was zu Essen und ging dann zur Bank. Nachdem alles in der Bank erledigt war, machte ich noch einen ausgedehnten Bummel durch die Einkaufspassagen. Dabei wurde ich immer wieder von Leuten aufgehalten, die wissen wollten, wie's mir geht. Anscheinend war ziemlich bekannt im Viertel. Nach einem kurzen Regenschauer, den ich in einem Cafe abwartete, ging ich zurück nach Hause.  
  
In der Straße angekommen, in der mein Zuhause war, hörte ich, wie sich zwei Leute lautstark stritten. „Verlobte…, da mache ich nicht mit" konnte ich noch verstehen, dann sah ich die beiden, die mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen sollten zum ersten Mal. Sie waren in einen Kampf vertieft, wie ich ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte. Der Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden war so schnell, dass ich es kaum glauben konnte. Von den Armen und Beinen waren nur Schemen zu erkennen. Nach kurzer Zeit gewann der ältere die Oberhand und schlug den jüngeren K.O. „Mir einfach zu widersprechen. Das hast Du davon."   
  
Ich ging weiter, nachdem ich stehen geblieben war, um den Kampf zu verfolgen. Ich merkte, dass neben dem Eingangstor zu meinem Grundstück zwei Rucksäcke standen, die wahrscheinlich den beiden Streithähnen gehörten. Ich ging an den beiden vorbei und schloss das Tor auf. Der ältere sprach mich an: „Ich wollte meinen alten Freund Soun Tendo besuchen, dies ist doch sein Haus?" Ich erinnerte mich an die Postkarte, „Sind sie etwa Herr Saotome?" „Ja, und dies ist mein Sohn Ranma." Er zeigte auf den jungen Mann, der sich gerade wieder hochrappelte. Irgendetwas an ihm irritierte mich. „Ich habe leider schlechte Neuigkeiten für Sie, aber kommen Sie erstmal mit hinein."  
  
Ich führte die beiden in das Wohnzimmer: „Nehmen Sie Platz, ich mache schnell etwas Tee." Während ich in der Küche beschäftigt war, hörte ich die beiden aufgeregt tuscheln, konnte aber nichts verstehen. Mit dem Tee kehrte ich in das Wohnzimmer zurück, servierte den beiden und setzte mich dann gegenüber an den Tisch. „Bitte erzählen Sie mir, woher Sie meinen Vater kennen und wieso Sie jetzt hier sind." Genma begann zu erzählen, dass Soun und er in ihrer Jugend gemeinsam Schüler bei einem Meister gewesen waren und dass erst der Tod des Meisters ihre schwere Lehrzeit beendete. Danach gründeten sie ein gemeinsames Dojo. Nach ihrer beider Hochzeit trennten sie sich, blieben aber beste Freunde. Nach einer durchzechten Nacht versprachen Sie sich die beiden Kampfsportschulen durch eine Heirat der Kinder wieder zu vereinen. „Als Ranma sechs Jahre alt war, ging ich mit ihm auf eine lange Trainingsreise, die uns vor einem halben Jahr auch nach China führte. Von dort kommen wir gerade. Ich weiß also nicht, was hier in letzter Zeit passiert ist. Sie sagten vorhin, Sie haben schlechte Nachrichten. Bitte erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist."  
  
Ich hörte Genma aufmerksam zu und habe ihn nicht unterbrochen, obwohl ich wegen des Heiratsversprechens verärgert war. Ich bemerkte, dass Ranma genauso aufmerksam war, denn anscheinend kannte er auch nicht alle Details der Geschichte. Als Genma von dem Heiratsversprechen erzählte umwölkte sich auch sein Gesicht. „Er denkt also genau wie ich über eine arrangierte Heirat", dachte ich bei mir. Laut sagte ich: „Abgesehen davon, dass arrangierte Hochzeiten heutzutage aus der Mode kommen, hört sich Ihre Geschichte plausibel an. Warten Sie, ich bin heute Morgen auf ein Fotoalbum gestoßen, ich hole es schnell, dann können wir Ihre Geschichte bestätigen."  
  
Die alten Fotos zeigten eine jüngere Ausgabe von Genma zusammen mit einer jüngeren Ausgabe des Mannes auf dem Foto im Familienaltar. „Jetzt glaube ich Ihrer Geschichte. Sie müssen verzeihen, aber ich bin erst heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und kann mich kaum an etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnern. Ich kann also nicht sagen, ob mein Vater mir etwas von Ihnen erzählt hat." „Sie waren im Krankenhaus? Was ist passiert?" rief Genma voll Sorge. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich erinnere mich nicht. Als ich letzte Woche aufwachte, erzählte mir der Chefarzt und mein Hausarzt Dr. Tofu, dass ich nach einem Unfall drei Monate im Koma gelegen habe. Bei diesem Unfall sind mein Vater und meine Schwestern umgekommen. Das Heiratsversprechen meines Vaters gilt also nicht mehr, weil er es nicht mehr einlösen kann." „Soun … ist tot?" ungläubig starrte Herr Saotome mich an. „Ja, es war ein größeres Unglück, bei dem noch 50 Menschen starben und viele weitere verletzt wurden. Die weiteren Details können sie selbst nachlesen. Die alten Zeitungen liegen dort drüben." Ich zeigte auf den Stapel. Herr Saotome reagierte nicht. Ich sah Ranma an und sah wie sich Erleichterung und Mitleid in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten. „Komm, lassen wir ihn etwas allein", sagte ich an Ranma gewandt.   
  
Ich führte in auf die Veranda und zeigte ihm den Garten und das Dojo. Ich merkte, wie spät es bereits geworden ist und fragte Ranma: „Habt ihr schon eine Unterkunft für heute Nacht?" „Nein, mein Vater dachte wohl, dass wir hier übernachten können." „Für heute Nacht ist das selbstverständlich möglich, alles weitere besprechen wir morgen, wenn Dein Vater wieder klar denken kann. Komm mit, ich zeige Dir, wo ihr schlafen könnt." Ich führte ihn ins Haus zurück und in den ersten Stock, zeigte ihm das Gästezimmer und das Bad. „Richte Dich ein, ich mache derweil das Abendessen." „Umm, … danke."  
  
Ich schaute kurz ins Wohnzimmer und sah Herrn Saotome noch immer wie versteinert am Tisch sitzen, ging in die Küche und machte mich ans Werk. Während ich die Zutaten für ein Curry vorbereitete, hatte ich wieder das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, ertappte mich später dabei, wie ich summend, mit einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, im Topf rührte. Ich schmeckte das Curry ab, bezeichnete es in Gedanken als in Ordnung und machte mich daran den Tisch zu decken. Ich rief zu Ranma nach oben: „Das Essen ist fertig. Bring Deinen Vater mit." „Hier oben ist er nicht" kam die Antwort. Nach kurzem Suchen fanden wir ihn vor dem Familienaltar sitzend. „Herr Saotome, das Essen ist fertig. Kommen Sie." Er reagierte nicht. „Komm schon Paps, das Essen wird kalt." Ranma schüttelte ihn, daraufhin erwachte Genma aus seiner Starre. „Essen?" Sein Magen begann zu knurren. Dieses Geräusch schien ihn völlig wach zu machen. „Ich komme."  
  
Im Wohnzimmer verteilte ich Reis und Curry, sagte „Itadakimasu" und begann zu essen. Die beiden Saotomes antworteten ebenso und begannen ebenfalls zu essen. Irritiert beobachtete ich die beiden, die mir einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit das Essen zu verschlingen begannen. Nach kurzer Zeit schien ihnen bewußt zu werden, dass sie von mir tadelnd beobachtet wurden und machten langsamer. Beide ließen sich noch eine zweite und dritte Portion geben, und meine Sorge, zuviel gemacht zu haben, war wohl unbegründet gewesen. Es blieb kein Krümel übrig. „Das war sehr gut. Danke für das Essen." Bedankte sich Herr Saotome. Auch Ranma bedankte sich durch eine Verbeugung. Erfreut winkte ich ab: „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht so gut wie meine Schwester Kasumi …" Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr mich eine Erinnerung an von mir ruiniertes Essen und eine Kasumi, die mich aus der Küche hinauszukomplimentieren versuchte, und das nicht nur einmal.   
  
Meine beiden Besucher bemerkten, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. „Frl. Tendo, was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte Herr Saotome besorgt. „Ich habe mich gerade an etwas seltsames erinnert. Anscheinend habe ich vor meinem Unfall überhaupt nicht kochen können." Irritiert begann ich abzuräumen. Dabei sagte ich: „Sie sind doch Kampfsportler? Wenn sie wollen können sie das Dojo benutzen." „Vielen Dank", antwortete Herr Saotome.  
  
Als ich in der Küche fertig war, sah ich nach den beiden. Ich fand sie im Dojo, wo sie trainierten. Ich schaute ihnen zu und war erstaunt über die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie auch schwierige Bewegungsabläufe meisterten. Besonders faszinierte mich die geradezu unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit der Bewegungen, die ich ja schon heute Nachmittag auf der Straße erlebte. Ich merkte gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, doch plötzlich wurde ich sehr müde. Ich erhob mich. Die beiden hielten kurz inne. „Es ist spät geworden und ich bin müde. Ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen. Gute Nacht!" „Wir kommen sofort nach. Schluß für heute, Ranma", erwiderte Herr Saotome." „Ist gut, Paps"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch Tumult im Garten geweckt. „Was ist denn da los?" dachte ich. Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Ich sah Ranma hinter seinen Vater herjagen. „Die beiden sind anscheinend nicht ganz normal", dachte ich verärgert. Ich konnte nicht wissen, wie recht ich damit haben sollte. Ich machte mich fertig und ging nach unten, um Frühstück zu machen. Als ich fertig war, ging ich zur Veranda, um die beiden Kampfhähne zu holen. Gerade als ich nach draußen kam schwebten die beiden regelrecht über dem kleinen Fischteich und tauschten schnelle Schlagkombinationen aus. „Frühstück" rief ich. Sofort hielten sie inne und fielen in den Teich. Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als plötzlich ein Panda anstelle von Herrn Saotome auftauchte. „Herr … Saotome?" Der Panda hielt ein Schild hoch, auf dem ‚Ja' geschrieben stand. Entgeistert blickte ich auf das Schild. „Wo hat er denn das her?" dachte ich. „Mußte das sein, Paps", rief Ranma in diesem Moment. Irritiert merkte ich, dass seine Stimme plötzlich eine Oktave höher war, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ich wendete meine Augen vom Panda ab und sah ein rothaariges Mädchen im Teich sitzen. Da setzte es bei mir aus.  
  
Ich musste ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut haben, denn die beiden haben realisiert, dass sie sich verwandelt haben, kletterten verlegen aus dem Teich und blieben gesenkten Hauptes vor mir stehen. „Was … wer … wieso…?" stammelte ich und fiel in mich zusammen. Ich schaute die beiden mit leerem Blick an. „Entschuldige, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Hast Du vielleicht ein Handtuch und heißes Wasser für uns?" Ich erhob mich wie in Trance, tapste in die Küche und kam mit dem verlangten wieder zurück. Ranma bedankte sich und goß das heiße Wasser zuerst über den Panda und dann über sich. Aus dem Panda wurde wieder Herr Saotome und das Mädchen verwandelte sich in Ranma. „Wir ziehen uns nur schnell um, dann erklären wir Dir alles", sagte Ranma und zog seinen Vater mit.   
  
Nach kurzer Zeit fing ich mich wieder. Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und wir begannen stumm zu essen. Die peinliche Stille hielt an, bis wir fertig waren. „Jetzt erzählt endlich!" fuhr ich die beiden an. Herr Saotome erzählte noch mal von der zehnjährigen Trainingsreise, die sie auch nach China führte, von Jusenkyo und den verwunschenen Quellen, in die sie gefallen sind. „Seitdem verwandeln wir uns bei jedem Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in die Fluchform und nur heißes Wasser macht die Verwandlung rückgängig." Wenn ich es vorhin nicht gesehen hätte, hätte ich die Geschichte nicht geglaubt. Ich ging in die Küche und holte kaltes und heißes Wasser. „Darf ich?" fragte ich. Ergeben nickten die beiden. Zuerst probierte ich es bei Herrn Saotome. Einmal Panda und zurück. Dann kam Ranma dran. Ich goß ihm kaltes Wasser über den Kopf und schon saß da ein rothaariges Mädchen. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, nachzufühlen und nahm eine ihrer Brüste in die Hand. „Bitte laß das", sagte Ranma mit seiner Mädchenstimme. Ich ließ die Hand, wo sie war und goß mit der anderen das heiße Wasser über sie. Ich fühlte, wie die weiche Mädchenbrust verschwand und durch harte Muskelpakete ersetzt wurden. Ich tastete noch kurz um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich richtig fühlte, dann wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, was ich da eigentlich trieb. Ich sah ihm in die Augen, merkte, dass unsere Gesichter auf Kussentfernung waren, wurde knallrot, zuckte zurück und zog meine Hand weg, als hätte ich mich verbrannt. „Entschuldige", stammelte ich. „Schon gut", murmelte Ranma, der ebenfalls rot geworden war, wie ich bemerkte. Verlegen räumte ich den Tisch ab und floh in die Küche. Ich merkte, dass mein Herz wie wild zu schlagen begonnen hatte.  
  
Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder. Da ich nicht über das nachdenken wollte, was gerade passiert ist, stürzte ich mich in die Arbeit, die aber viel zu schnell erledigt war. Ich kontrollierte noch die Vorräte und machte eine Liste, was ich einkaufen musste. Dann blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und mich wieder um meine Gäste zu kümmern. Ich setzte mich nervös gegenüber den beiden hin und merkte, dass ich Ranma nicht in die Augen schauen konnte. Ich schalt mich in Gedanken einen Narren, schob die störenden Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte mich völlig auf Herrn Saotome. „Ich habe gestern noch nachgedacht, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll und bin zu folgendem Ergebnis gekommen: Da Sie ein alter Freund meines Vaters waren und diesen Dojo mit aufgebaut haben, biete ich Ihnen an, diesen Dojo weiterzuführen. Sie können hier Schüler ausbilden und so ihr Geld verdienen. Sie können weiterhin hier wohnen, dafür erwarte ich, dass sie dieses Grundstück in Schuss halten und sich an den anfallenden Arbeiten beteiligen. Ich werde weiterhin Frühstück und Abendessen zubereiten, um das Mittagessen müssen sie sich selbst kümmern, denn ab nächster Woche werde ich wieder zur Schule gehen und mittags nicht da sein. Ebenfalls müssen sie sich um ihre Wäsche selbst kümmern. Die Waschmaschine steht im Bad, sie dürfen sie natürlich benutzen. Außerdem will ich, dass sie mich trainieren und mir helfen, wieder voll zu Kräften zu kommen, denn Dr. Tofu hat mir erzählt, dass ich Kampsport betrieben habe. Vielleicht hilft mir das Training auch, mich wieder an etwas zu erinnern." Ich erhob mich. „Ich werde jetzt einkaufen gehen, denn die Vorräte reichen nicht für drei Personen. Wenn Sie wollen, bringe ich Sie vorher zum Grab, wo meine Familie beerdigt ist."  
  
Kurze Zeit später verließen wir gemeinsam das Haus. Ich brachte Herrn Saotome zum Friedhof und ging dann einkaufen. Etwas verloren und verlegen folgte mir Ranma. Zwischen uns herrschte eine peinliche Stille, die keiner zu durchbrechen wagte. Plötzlich hüpfte er auf die Mauer neben uns. Als ich überrascht zu ihm aufsah, sagte er nur: „Gutes Gleichgewichtstraining". Ich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Etwas später kamen wir an der Praxis von Dr. Tofu vorbei. Anscheinend hatte er gerade keinen Patienten, denn er fegte den Eingangsbereich seiner Praxis. „Hallo Akane, wie fühlst Du Dich heute und wer ist der junge Mann an Deiner Seite?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich fühle mich sehr gut, gestern sind ein paar Erinnerungen gekommen. Ein alter Freund meines Vaters und sein Sohn Ranma Saotome, der neben mir steht, sind gestern aus China zu Besuch angekommen. Ranma, dies ist mein Hausarzt Dr. Tofu. Er hat mir seit meinem Erwachen viel geholfen." Ranma und Dr. Tofu verbeugten sich voreinander und sagten gleichzeitig „Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen". „Wenn Du Probleme mit Verletzungen, Verstauchungen oder Zerrungen hast, ist er der beste Arzt, den Du kriegen kannst. Er hat mich schon oft behandelt." Als ich das sagte, hatte ich wieder einen Flashback. Unzählige Bilder zogen vor meinem geistigen Auge vorbei und immer war Dr. Tofu mit im Bild. Es waren meine Erinnerungen an die vielen Besuche in seiner Praxis, die auf mich einstürmten. Als ich wieder klar denken konnte, hörte ich Dr. Tofu sagen: „Leg sie auf diese Liege." Ich merkte, dass ich in den Armen von Ranma lag. Ich schaute zu seinem Gesicht, in dem ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck lag. Er merkte, dass ich mich rührte, sah mir in die Augen und sofort wurden wir wieder knallrot.   
  
Er legte mich auf der Liege ab und wendete sich verlegen ab. Ich sah zu Dr. Tofu, der mir prüfend in die Augen sah und meinen Puls fühlte. Die andere legte er kurz an meine Stirn. „Du bleibst besser noch ein paar Minuten liegen. Ich mache schnell einen kräftigenden Tee." „Was ist passiert?" fragte ich Ranma. „Du bist plötzlich umgekippt. Ich konnte Dich gerade noch auffangen." „Danke. Ich hatte wohl einen starken Flashback. Ich kann mich wieder an meine Besuche hier in der Praxis erinnern. Ich war wohl ziemlich oft hier." „Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Es ist gut, dass Du Dich wieder an etwas erinnerst; dass die Erinnerungen aber so heftig zurückkommen, dass Du gleich ohnmächtig wirst, habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich hoffe, es passiert nicht häufiger." Dr. Tofu kam zurück, sah das verlegene Gesicht von Ranma, der zu mir sah und meinen Gesichtsausdruck. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen und es blitzte wissend in seinen Augen. „Hier Dein Tee. Jetzt sollte es Dir gleich besser gehen." „Danke Dr. Tofu" sagte ich und trank langsam den Tee. „Werdet Ihr länger hier bleiben, Du und Dein Vater?" fragte Dr. Tofu Ranma. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das entscheidet Paps" entgegnete Ranma. Irrte ich mich oder war da ein hoffnungsvoller Unterton in Ranmas Stimme? „Es wäre gut, wenn Du die nächste Zeit in Ihrer Nähe bleiben würdest, falls sie wieder einen solchen starken Flashback bekommt."   
  
Ich war mit dem Tee fertig und fühlte seine belebende Wirkung. Ich stand langsam auf, bedankte mich bei Dr. Tofu und verabschiedete mich. Ranma und ich machten uns wieder auf den Weg zum Einkaufen. Nach den Worten, die Dr. Tofu an ihn richtete, wich Ranma nicht mehr von meiner Seite, obwohl es durch mehrere Geschäfte ging und ich mir auch Zeit zum Bummeln ließ. Einerseits verunsicherte mich das, andererseits erzeugte es ein warmes Gefühl in mir. Zufällige Berührungen im Gedränge des Supermarkts, beim einpacken der gekauften Waren und beim übergeben der vollen Einkaufstaschen ließen jedes Mal meinen Herzschlag in die Höhe schnellen. Im nachhinein wurde mir klar, dass es ihm genauso ergehen musste, denn jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn darauf ansah, lag noch eine leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Der Heimweg verlief schweigend, aber es war ein wohltuendes Schweigen. Immer wieder beobachtete ich ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht bemerkt. Zu Hause angekommen, verstaute ich die Einkäufe, scheuchte Ranma aus der Küche und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für das Mittagessen. Mir war sonderbar leicht ums Herz, alles lief flott von der Hand und ich summte fröhlich vor mich hin. Als alles fertig war, kam auch Herr Saotome zurück und wir aßen gemeinsam. Danach sagte er mir, dass er meinen Vorschlag annimmt und sie beide bleiben würden. „Ich habe Dich schon bei der Schule angemeldet, in die auch Frl. Tendo geht", sagte er dann zu Ranma. „Schule?" „Ja, da wir nun hierbleiben, wird es Zeit, dass Du dich wieder um Deine Bildung kümmerst. Ab Montag werdet ihr gemeinsam hingehen." Ranma schien nicht sehr begeistert von der Schule zu sein, aber er freute sich sichtlich, hierbleiben zu dürfen. Auch ich war froh über die Entscheidung, versuchte es aber nicht zu zeigen. „Woher wussten Sie, in welche Schule ich gehe?" fragte ich Herrn Saotome. „Ich traf einen jungen Arzt, der mir den Weg zur nächsten Schule zeigte. Bei der Anmeldung kamen wir auf Sie zu sprechen. Ich sagte denen, dass Sie ab Montag wieder zur Schule gehen würden."   
  
Nachdem die Küche wieder sauber war, verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und fragte mich, was mit mir los sei. Mir schwebte das Gesicht von Ranma vor Augen, erinnerte mich an seinen sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck als er mich trug und an das gute Gefühl, das ich hatte, als ich in seinen Armen lag. Mir wurde wieder ganz warm ums Herz, als ich daran dachte. Ich riss die Augen auf, als mir plötzlich die Erkenntnis kam: das muß Liebe sein!  
  
Doch was nun? Soll ich es Ihm sagen? Wie soll ich es Ihm sagen? Empfindet er das gleiche? Was wird er denken, wenn ich es Ihm sage? Wann soll ich es Ihm sagen? Wie geht es weiter? Solche und andere Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf. „Ich muß mich irgendwie ablenken" dachte ich bei mir, „sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig." Ich ging nach unten und fand Herrn Saotome auf der Veranda sitzend vor. „Würden Sie mich testen, wie gut ich im Kampfsport bin? Ich kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, aber mein Körper weiß vielleicht noch wie es geht." Er sah mich an. „Ja. Es bringt mich vielleicht auf andere Gedanken." Er musterte meine Kleidung, „aber nicht in diesen Klamotten. Ziehen Sie sich um, ich warte im Dojo auf Sie." „Wird gemacht."  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatte ich mich umgezogen und betrat das Dojo. Ich verbeugte mich und sah Herrn Saotome erwartungsvoll an. „Beginnen wir mit ein paar Übungen zum aufwärmen." „Hai, Sensei." Unter seiner Anleitung begann ich mit dem Aufwärmtraining. Nach diesen Übungen war ich schon ziemlich außer Puste und mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er meinte: „Deine Kondition ist miserabel, aber nach drei Monaten im Koma kann man nicht mehr erwarten. Daran müssen wir noch viel arbeiten. Ruh Dich kurz aus, dann sehen wir, was Du alles kannst." Ich verschnaufte eine Weile und wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Herr Saotome machte derweil seine eigenen Aufwärmübungen. Als er fertig war, kam er zu mir und forderte mich auf, die Bewegungen, die er vormachte zu wiederholen. Er fing mit einfachen Schlägen, Verteidigungen und Kontern an und ging zu immer komplizierteren Schlagfolgen über. Längst war ich schweißgebadet und japste nach Luft. Er ließ mich kurz verschnaufen, dann ging es wieder weiter. Er trieb mich immer weiter, bis ich vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden sank und nicht mehr konnte. Er reichte mir das Handtuch und ließ sich vor mir nieder. Ihm war keinerlei Anstrengung anzumerken. Als er merkte, dass ich wieder aufnahmebereit war teilte er mir seine Einschätzung mit: „Von den Schlagfolgen und von den Reflexen her würde ich sagen, dass Du das Niveau eines Schwarzen Gürtels in Karate weit hinter Dir gelassen hast. In jedem Turnier würdest Du ohne Probleme unter die ersten drei kommen. Dein Vater hat Dir sehr viel beigebracht, auch etliche spezielle Schlagkombinationen, die ich zusammen mit Deinem Vater entwickelt habe. In einem Turnier würdest Du im Moment trotzdem verlieren, da Du keinerlei Kondition, kaum Kraft und nicht die nötige Schnelligkeit hast. Diese Sachen müssen wir primär trainieren, bevor wir mit allen anderen weitermachen." „Ich war also wirklich die gute Kampfsportlerin, wie Dr. Tofu gesagt hat." „Du musst sogar sehr gut gewesen sein, und wenn Deine Kondition wieder da ist, wirst Du dass auch wieder sein."  
  
Er sah zur Tür: „Ranma, ich will daß Du sie ab jetzt trainierst." „Ich? Wieso?" „Ein guter Kampfsportler muß auch sein Wissen weitergeben können. Also wirst Du mit Akane zusammen Deine Fähigkeiten weiterentwickeln. Am Anfang macht ihr nur Konditions- und Krafttraining, dabei kannst Du nicht viel falsch machen. Du musst nur darauf aufpassen, sie nicht zu überfordern und das Training ihren Fortschritten anzupassen." „Alles klar, Paps" „So, Akane, fürs erste war's das. Nimm jetzt am besten ein ausgiebiges, heißes Bad und ruh Dich aus. Morgen gibt's wahrscheinlich einen gehörigen Muskelkater, also übernimmt morgen Ranma das Frühstück." „Aber Paps…" „Sie wird sich morgen früh kaum rühren können und soll dann für uns Frühstück machen? Für wie grausam hältst Du mich? Du wirst das übernehmen, klar?" Ranma grummelte vor sich hin, widersprach aber nicht mehr. „Danke", sagte ich zu Herrn Saotome, rappelte mich auf und verließ schleppenden Schrittes das Dojo. Im vorbeigehen lächelte ich Ranma müde zu, der daraufhin sofort verlegen wegschaute und rot anlief. Da wusste ich, dass er mich zumindest gern hatte. Meine Müdigkeit war kurzzeitig wie weggeblasen und beschwingt holte ich frische Wäsche und ging ins Badezimmer. Im heißen Badewasser holte mich die Müdigkeit jedoch schnell wieder ein und ich musste aufpassen, nicht in der Wanne einzuschlafen. Ich schaffte es gerade noch in mein Bett, da war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und sah ungläubig zum Wecker: ich hatte fünfzehn Stunden geschlafen. Ich wollte aufspringen, sank aber sofort stöhnend zurück. „Herr Saotome hat wirklich nicht übertrieben", dachte ich. Ganz langsam stand ich auf und ging vorsichtig ins Badezimmer. Ich fühlte mich wie eine neunzigjährige Oma. Nach einer heiß-kalten Wechsel-Dusche ging es mir etwas besser. Ich fühlte mich nur noch wie eine achtzigjährige. Langsam ging ich die Treppe hinunter. Unten saßen die beiden Saotomes bereits beim Frühstück. Die beiden schienen aufspringen zu wollen, als sie meinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck sahen, aber ich winkte ab. Langsam ließ ich mich nieder und begann zu essen. Als ich anfing, merkte ich erst wie hungrig ich war. Ich verdrückte drei Portionen, wo ich sonst nur eine brauchte.   
  
Als ich fertig war, sagte Herr Saotome zu Ranma: „Zu den Pflichten eines Lehrers gehört auch, sich um das körperliche Wohl seiner Schüler zu kümmern, bzw. natürlich verhindern, dass sie durch das Training zu Schaden kommen. Ein Muskelkater ist natürlich nicht zu verhindern, aber die Schmerzen können durch eine gezielte Massage reduziert und der Heilungsprozess beschleunigt werden. Da Akane jetzt Deine Schülerin ist, liegt es an Dir, Ihr eine solche Massage zu verabreichen. Am besten gleich hier und jetzt." „Eine Massage?" fragten Ranma und ich gleichzeitig. „Ja. Akane, leg Dich hier vor die Verandatür, ich werde Ranma überwachen, damit er nichts falsch macht." Ich dachte mir, warum eigentlich nicht, schleppte mich zur Verandatür und legte mich auf den Bauch. Ich spürte, wie sich Ranma neben mich kniete. Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er zögernd die Hände ausstreckte. „Worauf wartest Du?" fragte sein Vater. Daraufhin begann er, meinen Rücken sanft aber kräftig zu massieren. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Nacken zu den Schultern, von den Schultern zu den Armen und wieder zurück, dann nach unten bis zu den Waden. Dazwischen massierte er einige Stellen intensiver, bei denen es sich anscheinend um Akkupressurpunkte handelte. Nach kurzer Zeit war er fertig und hieß mich aufstehen.  
  
Ich stand auf und streckte mich vorsichtig. Die Schmerzen waren tatsächlich zurückgegangen und ich konnte mich viel besser bewegen. „Danke, das hat wirklich sehr geholfen" sagte ich zu Ranma. „Gut" mischte sich Herr Saotome ein, „Dann könnt ihr mit einem leichten Bewegungstraining weitermachen. Am besten ist dafür Tai-Chi geeignet." „Ich zieh mich nur schnell um" sagte ich und ging in mein Zimmer. Als ich wieder nach unten kam, las Herr Saotome eine Zeitung und ich hörte geklapper aus der Küche. Ranma trocknete gerade lustlos die letzten Teile des Frühstückgeschirrs ab. „Das ist der Teil, den ich beim Essen noch nie gemocht habe: das abspülen hinterher" maulte er, als er mich bemerkte. Ich ignorierte die Bemerkung und sagte ihm, dass wir anfangen können.  
  
Wir gingen ins Dojo und begannen das Training. Ranma machte die Figuren vor, die ich so gut es mit meinen schmerzenden Muskeln eben ging nachmachte. Dabei bewunderte ich seine flüssigen Bewegungen, die leicht und elegant wie bei einem Tänzer aussahen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ich wieder schweißgebadet. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese langsamen Bewegungen so anstrengend sind" bemerkte ich deshalb. „Das kommt vom Muskelkater. Er erschwert alle Bewegungen, wie Du ja selbst merkst. Außerdem sind diese Bewegungen ja dazu da, den gesamten Körper in Einklang zu bringen, es werden alle Muskeln beansprucht und das erfordert eine gewisse Kondition, die Du noch nicht besitzt. Zusätzlich wird das Gleichgewichtsgefühl trainiert. Ab jetzt werden wir jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück diese Übungen machen." „Dann müssen wir ab Morgen früh aufstehen, damit wir rechtzeitig zur Schule kommen." „Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Wie ist sie denn, die Schule?" „Was fragst Du mich? Schon vergessen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." „Umm… Stimmt ja, habe ich vergessen, verzeih." „Mir scheint, meine Amnesie ist ansteckend." Ranma lächelte ironisch, dabei überkam mich wieder das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, so als ob ich eine andere Reaktion von Ranma erwartet hätte. „Machen wir Schluß für jetzt. Heute Nachmittag geht's dann weiter", sagte er.  
  
Beim Mittagessen sagte ich Herrn Saotome noch mal, dass er sich ab morgen um sein Mittagessen selbst kümmern müsste und sich auf die Suche nach Schülern begeben sollte. Nachdem ich in der Küche fertig war, ruhte ich mich in meinem Zimmer aus. Eine Stunde später klopfte Ranma an der Tür: „Was machen die Schmerzen? Wollen wir mit dem Training weitermachen?" Ich zog mich um und ging ins Dojo.   
  
Wir begannen wie heute Vormittag mit langsamen Tai-Chi-Übungen. Nach diesem Aufwärmtraining meinte er: "Bevor wir mit dem Konditionstraining beginnen, will ich zuerst Deine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit prüfen. Ich schlage zu und Du versuchst zu blocken, O.K.?" „Alles klar!" Ich stellte mich in die Grundstellung und wartete. Ranma fing langsam an und wurde immer schneller. Zum Glück stoppte er seine Schläge rechtzeitig, sonst hätte er mich ruckzuck K.O. geschlagen. Nach ein paar Minuten wich er zurück und meinte: „Deine Reflexe sind gut, zwar nicht so gut wie meine, aber das kann sich ändern. Was Dir wirklich fehlt, ist Schnelligkeit. Die fehlende Kraft kommt mit der Schnelligkeit. Also werde ich das Training darauf abstimmen." Wir begannen mit dem Training. Ranma jagte mich durch viele verschiedene Übungen, die einmal auf Kraft, das andere Mal auf Schnelligkeit und Reflextraining oder auf Kombinationen von beiden ausgelegt waren. Zwischen den Übungen ließ Ranma mir Zeit zum verschnaufen, wobei er die nächste Übung erklärte. Ich bemerkte dabei nicht, dass jede Übung etwas länger dauerte als die vorhergehende. Das ganze war also auch auf Kondition ausgelegt. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass es dämmerte. „Schon so spät? Ich muß das Abendessen machen" rief ich. Ranma sah überrascht auf „Tatsächlich! Nach dem Abendessen machen wir weiter."  
  
Wieder im Dojo machten wir mit dem Training weiter. Ranma verlegte sich diesmal auf Technik. Wir machten einen kleinen Übungskampf. „Du vernachlässigst Deine Deckung. Ich zeige es Dir." Ich spürte, wie seine Hände mich während des Kampfes immer wieder an verschiedenen Stellen berührten. Allmählich begann ich zu sehen, was er sah und versuchte die Lücken in meiner Deckung zu schließen. Es gelang mir nur teilweise, aber Ranma lobte mich während der nächsten Pause. Schwer schnaufend stand ich vor ihm und lächelte ihn ob des Lobes voll Wärme an. Ranma wurde rot und begann zu stottern. Da überfiel mich der nächste Flashback. Ich erinnerte mich an meine Trainingsstunden mit meinem Vater und an viele Kämpfe mit verschiedenen Jungs, besonders ein großgewachsener junger Mann mit einem Schwert kam immer wieder darin vor. Seltsamerweise schien auch Ranma mit in diese Kämpfe verwickelt zu sein. Bevor ich mich darüber wundern konnte, trat die Überlastsicherung in meinem Kopf in Aktion. Ich fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
Ich fühlte, wie mich jemand im Arm hielt, hörte ein besorgtes: „Akane, was ist los?" und schlug die Augen auf. Ich sah direkt in Ranmas besorgte Miene. Erleichterung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit als er sah, dass sich meine Augen geöffnet hatten. Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Ich merkte, dass ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Ranma schien es genauso zu gehen, denn er wandte den Blick auch nicht ab. Ich konnte nicht anders, langsam legte ich meine Hände um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu mir herunter. Unsere Lippen trafen sich. Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Stromstoß. Meine Erinnerungen stürmten auf mich ein, so als ob der Kuß alle Mauern meines Gedächtnisses niedergerissen hatte. Ich klammerte mich an ihn und begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Er hielt mich nur stumm fest. Ein paar Minuten später hatte ich mich wieder gefangen. Ich rückte etwas ab und sah den liebevollen und gleichzeitig verständnislosen Blick. „Meine Erinnerungen sind wieder da" sagte ich nur. „Alle?" „Ja, alle. Meine Familie, meine Jugend, der Tag des Unglücks, alles!" Mir liefen wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. Schutzsuchend klammerte ich mich an ihn. Er legte seine Arme um mich und strich mir übers Haar. Lange Minuten saßen wir so da, dann begann ich leise von Vater, Kasumi und Nabiki zu erzählen. Wie sie so waren, von ihren Träumen und was am Unglückstag passierte. Wie Vater noch versuchte uns zu schützen und deshalb starb. Nabiki starb mit ihm. Kasumi neben mir wurde immer schwächer und schlief ein, bevor sie uns retten konnten. Wie plötzlich Trümmerteile in Bewegung gerieten und die Schmerzen unerträglich wurden. „Dann muß ich bewusstlos geworden sein. Ich wachte erst letzte Woche im Krankenhaus wieder auf."  
  
Ranma hatte still zugehört, ohne mich zu unterbrechen. „Danke, dass Du mir alles erzählt hast. Jetzt kenne ich Deine Familie, aber Dich kenne ich noch nicht. Du hast Deine Erinnerungen zurück und das freut mich. Aber wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ich habe Gefühle für Dich, aber hast Du jetzt noch Gefühle für mich oder liebst Du jemanden aus Deiner Vergangenheit?" Ich sah ihn erschrocken an „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Warte mal…" Ich dachte kurz nach, da fiel mir das morgendliche Ritual in der Schule ein. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, da war niemand, denn vor dem Unfall und bevor ich Dich traf, haßte ich Jungs." Ich erzählte ihm, was sich jeden Morgen vor dem Unterricht abspielte. „…was ich dabei nicht verstand, ich habe jedes Mal gewonnen." Ranma lächelte: „Das ist ganz leicht zu erklären. Kein Mann, der etwas Ehre im Leib hat, würde eine Frau und besonders ein so hübsches junges Mädchen wie Dich ernsthaft schlagen. Jeder hält sich dabei zurück, so dass Du leicht gewinnen kannst." „Leicht kam es mir nie vor." Plötzlich wurde ich rot, als mir bewusst wurde, dass er mich als hübsch bezeichnet hatte. „Bin ich wirklich hübsch?" hauchte ich. „Ich mag zwar manchmal ein Idiot sein und dazu noch voreingenommen, aber für mich bist Du die schönste Frau auf Erden." Ich war im siebten Himmel.  
  
Ranma stand auf und zog mich hoch. Er gab mir einen schnellen Kuß und meinte: „Laß uns hier Schluss machen, morgen müssen wir früh raus. Geh schon mal vor, ich mach hier alles dicht und rede noch mit Paps. Schlaf gut." „Gute Nacht, Ranma", sagte ich und ging ins Haus.   
  
Im Bett liegend dachte ich an Ranma und wie wir morgen früh in der Schule vorgehen sollten. Dabei schlief ich ein.  
  
Der Wecker riss mich viel zu früh aus meinen Träumen. Ich stand auf und machte mich fertig. In der Küche bereitete ich das Frühstück und unsere Bentos (Pausenmahlzeit) vor. Da kam Ranma herein, umarmte mich von hinten und gab mir einen Kuß, als ich zu ihm aufschaute. „Na, gut geschlafen?" „Ja, danke, und Du?" „Auch gut, aber unser Training wartet." „Ich stelle nur noch den Reis hin, dann komme ich." Wir gingen ins Dojo und begannen mit dem Training. Nach einer halben Stunde beendeten wir das Training und gingen zurück in die Küche. Ranma half mir, das Frühstück und die Bentos fertigzumachen.  
  
Auf dem Schulweg besprachen wir unser vorgehen, falls es so wird, wie vor dem Unfall. Wir hatten uns bei der Hand genommen und merkten nicht, wie schnell wir ankamen. Plötzlich standen wir im Schulhof und eine Meute Schüler vor uns. „Akane, mach Dich bereit!" rief einer. Die Meute setzte sich in Bewegung. „Halt!" rief Ranma und hob die Hand. „Schämt ihr euch nicht? Akane wurde erst letzte Woche nach drei Monaten im Koma aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und jetzt wollt ihr euch schon wieder mit ihr prügeln, obwohl sie ihre Stärke und Schnelligkeit noch nicht wiedererlangt hat?" Die Meute blieb betroffen stehen. „Da hat er Recht. Es wäre nicht fair", kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Die Menge teilte sich und Tatewaki Kuno trat vor uns hin. „Es ist schön, Dich wieder in der Schule begrüßen zu können, geliebte Akane. Aber wer bist Du, der Du so vertraut mit Akanes Zustand bist?" fragte er zu Ranma gewandt. „Aber es ist Brauch sich zuerst vorzustellen. So wisse denn, dass ich der aufsteigende Stern der Kendo-Welt bin. Meine Freunde nennen mich den ‚Blauen Donner der Furinkan Oberschule' und mein Name ist Tatewaki Kuno." Ranma blieb ganz lässig stehen. „Du bist also der Irre mit dem Schwert, von dem Akane mir erzählt hat. Nun, mein Name ist Ranma Saotome, Erbe der Saotome-Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art und ich sage, dass diese Kämpfe ab sofort aufhören, denn Akane hat sich entschieden, mir ihr Herz zu schenken." Er drehte sich zu mir, umarmte mich und wir küssten uns. Ein kollektives aufseufzen ging durch den Schulhof. „Komm lass uns ins Klassenzimmer gehen", meinte Ranma und wir gingen Arm in Arm am versteinert wirkenden Kuno vorbei. Die Meute teilte sich vor uns und folgte uns dann langsam in die Schule. „Ich wünschte, alle Kämpfe wären so einfach zu beenden", sagte ich zu Ranma mit einem unguten Gefühl für die Zukunft.  
  
Hier beende ich diese Fanfic. Eine Fortsetzung ist nicht vorgesehen. Wer will, kann ab hier weiterschreiben oder sich seinen Teil denken.   
  
Hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ja, schreibt mir auf jboessner@gmx.de, wenn nicht, will ich es gar nicht wissen. Konstruktive Kritik ist erlaubt, wer sich darüber beschwert, dass ich die Familie Tendo so einfach ausgelöscht habe, den weise ich auf die dichterische Freiheit hin. In jeder Story passiert nur das, was der Autor will, schließlich schrieb ich die Story für mich, nicht um euch zu gefallen. 


End file.
